The Zombie Returns
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by TheSuperKing. Gigi is revived by Kisuke and decides to make amends to Rangiku and Toshiro. ToshiroXGigiXRangiku! One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is a request by TheSuperKing. I know that technically Gigi is a man (at least by Kubo's own admission) but obviously for the sake of the story Gigi is going to be a woman. Please R &R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _The Zombie Returns_

 _ **After Yhwach's Defeat  
**_ **Soul King's Palace**

Kisuke walked up the steps of what used to be Silbern, the Quincies massive fortress. The battle had been won. Yhwach was dead and his vile Quincies had all been slain, with the exception of Uryu. Most of the others had left to go return to the Soul Society and recover from their injuries as well as mourn the dead. Kisuke noted how glum Mayuri was at the death of his daughter right after he rubbed the fact that he'd created a creature capable of evolving on its own in his face.

Reaching the top of the steps, Kisuke looked around at what remained of Yhwach's throne room. He whistled when he saw the carnage around him. "Geez, Ichigo, you really do know how to redecorate someone's house," he mused while chuckling

Walking past the throne, Kisuke spotted something lying on the ground yards away. He recognized them as the two Sternritter who'd helped them infiltrate the palace. He'd wondered where they'd gone when they arrived. Buzz-B's body had been found by Soi-Fon earlier. He sighed as he identified the bodies of Liltotto and Giselle lying dead on the floor. "This is cruel," he said mournfully. He knew that the Sternritter were evil despite the help they gave but Yhwach made Aizen look nice when it came to loyalty towards subordinates. The Sternritter had all been used as fodder to be disposed of at the earliest convenience. "I suppose they should be buried," he noted, reaching into his pocket to call one of the remaining captains to come help him.

Before he dialed, however, he looked down at Sternritter Z, Giselle the Zombie. Seeing her lying in a pool of her own blood made Kisuke think back to the reports he had of her. He'd been told that she'd survived being almost bifurcated and that she had the ability to reapply body parts as well as resurrect the dead. All that was required for any of those abilities was blood. Staring down at her, the gerbil in his head started to spin the wheel and ideas came to Kisuke.

Kisuke weighed his options. He could simply bury or burn Gigi along with her friend. That was the obvious solution and the one that any other Soul Reaper would choose out of hatred for the Quincy. However, the poor girl had aided them and was a pawn that was thrown away by Yhwach, murdered by his own hand. There was also the added benefit that he'd be experimenting in unknown territories which fascinated the scientist in him. Out of pity and scientific intrigue, Kisuke chose the alternative option.

He dialed the phone and Tessai's voice came on the other end. " _Boss, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, Tessai. No worries. Prep the lab for me when I get back, will you?"

" _Okay. What are you up to?"_ the man asked on the other end of the line.

"You'll see," he noted before closing the phone. "Well, Ms. Giselle, let's see if we can make the dead rise again…."

 _ **Days later…**_

 __Darkness. That was all Gigi saw was darkness. She remembered reaching Yhwach with Liltotto and feeling the pain of Yhwach's arrow piercing her. Lying on the floor, Gigi breathed her last and died in agony. After dying everything had faded to nothingness.

But now Gigi hovered in darkness, her conscious mind slowly coming back together. She was not able to comprehend this. Was this the Soul Reaper's Hell? Was her soul being devoured by Yhwach's treacherous power? Or was this some new form of purgatory that she was sentenced to.

A voice filtered into her ear. It was muffled and Gigi was barely aware enough to just make it out. " _She's waking up, Kisuke. Her vitals have stabilized."_

Another voice, one that had familiarity mixed with it, spoke through the darkness. " _Keep her restrained. And make sure the IV's are in proper place."_

Sensation came slowly to Gigi. First it was a cold, chilling feel. It felt like her entire soul had been submerged in ice. Then a warm, tingly sensation began to spread up her body. Starting at her toes, the wave of warmth rose up until Gigi's sense of touch could at last reawaken. Sounds filled her ear and the smell of thick, noxious chemicals entered her nostrils. As the heat smothering her became warmer she felt something odd about her toe on the right foot: it moved. Then, she could feel something else as well. It was a steady, strong sound that seemed to fill her ears and shake her entire body. As awareness and rationality came to her, she understood that it was her own heart that was beating.

And then, finally, Giselle opened her eyes.

The harsh, unforgiving light above Gigi burned her eyes as she slowly opened them, her body feeling the burning cold of the metal table beneath her. Her body felt stiff as a board and she tried and failed to turn her head. It was like her muscles were frozen in place. She opened her mouth but a low gurgle was all that came out.

"Awake at last?"

The light dimmed and a face came into Gigi's view. She saw that it was the scientist who she'd assisted before: Kisuke Urahara. She again tried to speak but her voice failed.

"Try not to talk. Your body is still dehydrated from the loss of fluids. We've been pumping blood into you for a while to help revitalize you as well as have fluids enter you intravenously."

All Gigi could say was a single word, her mouth feeling cracked and dry as a desert. "Why?" she asked.

Kisuke merely smiled. "This is repayment for your help earlier."

For the next few hours, Kisuke worked on restoring Gigi's body back to full health. Much to Gigi's mortification, she had been stripped bare and only had a paper-thin sheet covering her naked body. However, her chills ended when the metal table suddenly warmed up. Kisuke explained why this was so and why her body felt frozen. "My apologies if things get too toasty. You've been dead for a while and your body has already undergone rigor mortis. Also, up until we restarted your heart you've been in a freezer to preserve your brain functions."

As Gigi's dry throat began to salivate, she found herself able to speak, albeit weakly. "How…how did you save me?" she asked in a fragile voice.

"Simple," Kisuke explained. "Your powers allowed you to restore your body back to normal, provided that there is enough blood and your heart was intact. Thankfully your heart was undamaged when I recovered your corpse. It took a while but I managed to synthesize enough of your blood from the samples I retrieved from where you died in order to compensate for all the blood you lost. Once I started pumping it directly into your heart, your Quincy powers went to work on repairing the fatal damage."

That made sense to Gigi. She could recover from serous wounds as long as she could suck on her blood from another zombie. "And…and Liltotto?" she asked. "Is she…." Kisuke's silence gave her his answer and she laid her head back on the table. "That's too bad. I actually liked her." Once her muscles had warmed up and she could move, Gigi tried to sit up, only to realize she was going nowhere when the Seki-Seki restraints held her in place, chains clinking against the table. "What gives?"

"Sorry, but I needed to make sure you wouldn't try anything," Kisuke apologized. "I doing this out of my own goodwill but remember this, Gigi: you _are_ our sworn enemy and there are many who'd see you pay for the death and destruction you've caused," he said with a stern glare.

Realizing she was not in a position to argue, Gigi laid her head back down and mumbled an apology. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

Turning around, Kisuke picked up a beaker of liquid and swirled it around. "That is up to you. You're in the World of the Living. As long as you don't ever go back to the Soul Society, what happens to you is your own choice. But for now, just try to relax and let my drugs do their work."

"Are we at your shop?"

"Yes. You're in my lab in the back. Once you're able to walk again, I'll start you on your physical therapy." When he turned back around, Gigi saw that he still had an accusing glare on his face. "Some ground rules before I do though: The Seki-Seki cuffs stay on. And," he pointed to one of the IV's next to Gigi, the tube attacked to her neck. "In case you get any bright ideas about zombifying me or any of my workers, let me inform you that that IV is pumping you with the best blood thinner a mad scientist can come up with. So if you try to turn me or my friends into a zombie, I promise you this: your new life won't last very long," he threatened.

Gigi got the picture and nodded. She thought about all she'd done and was left with nothing. No, she was left with less than nothing because even her life wasn't hers completely anymore. Right now she was a prisoner to this man, her enemy, who'd revived her on a whim. And there was nothing she could do. She'd craved oblivion but having her whole life come crashing down was almost more that she could bear. "What happened after I died?"

Turning back towards his table full of chemicals, Kisuke sighed. "A lot. I'll fill you in later. For now, just rest and relax."

 _ **Days later….**_

Gigi sat on the front porch of Kisuke's shop while Ururu stood nearby, sweeping the dirt from it. The residents of Urahara Shop had treated Gigi with caution, knowing how dangerous she was. Though she was happy to hear that her treacherous king was dead, she was heartbroken to learn that the Vandenreich had lost. Even worse, the fate of Candice and Meninas was unknown as nobody had found their bodies yet and even if they were still alive, the Soul Reapers would hunt them down and kill them.

To Gigi's horror, the Soul Society had begun a purge of the Quincies, their blood enraged from the massive loss of life. Any remaining Quincy in the Seireitei had been exterminated with extreme prejudice. Kisuke had told her that they were aware of her revival but as long as she didn't cause any trouble or enter the Soul Society she wouldn't be harmed. It didn't matter to Gigi; her life felt empty. She spent her days in a depression, not finding any meaning in her life. Her former happy-go-lucky attitude she carried when she was with her friends had completely and the kids mostly left her alone and Kisuke only ever interacted with her when she came to her for her daily physical therapy. Even though she was alive her body had yet to fully recover from being dead and required therapy regularly to get her back up and moving. It was only now that Gigi could walk around unhindered. The irony was not lost on her when she ruminated on how it must've felt to be Bambietta.

Funny enough, her sole source of comfort came from Yoruichi, who was recovering from her own battle against Sternritter D, Askin Nak le Var. She would often come and talk to her, giving her a little bit of genuine human contact and they would talk about each other's cultures. Yoruichi was a bit disturbed by Gigi's dark sense of humor but figured that being Sternritter Z, that was to be expected.

When it came to the subject of Gigi finding purpose in her life, Yoruichi suggested something that Gigi had never really pondered on before: seeking forgiveness.

"You've done a lot of harm. Why not try to make up for it?" she suggested one night, sitting in Gigi's room. She'd tucked the girl into bed and was trying to help her decide on a new purpose for her.

"Yoruichi, be honest," Gigi said as she stared at her. "Saying sorry wouldn't help anyone." She made a Z pattern on her nightshirt, indicating her powers. "I've done waaaaaay to much to simply wash it away with an apology.

"Maybe," Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "But it won't hurt anyone either. Give it some thought," she said before letting the Quincy sleep on it.

Gigi lay there and wondered if maybe the Soul Reaper was right. She didn't know what to do but maybe she should try to apologize for what she'd done. There was no harm in trying, right? "It's not like I've anything better to do…" she mumbled before going to sleep. She dreamed peaceful dreams of loyal zombies at her whim that night.

The next morning, she'd discussed it with Kisuke, who, like Gigi, was a bit apprehensive at the idea of Gigi apologizing to those who'd suffered because of her. "Only one problem," he noted as he sipped his tea. "Most of your zombies are all dead. Mayuri's resurrected Arrancar put them all out of their misery. The only four survivors from your zombification are Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captains Hitsugaya, Muguruma and Otoribashi."

Gigi recognized the names as the four people she'd thrown at Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his zombie Arrancars. "You're right. This is a stupid idea," she said while sipping her tea. She liked to drink black tea; black like her soul.

Scratching his stubble, Kisuke thought about it. "Well, I know that Rangiku and Hitsugaya are in town visiting their friend Orihime. So why don't I call them over and you can apologize to them? The worst they can do is tell you off and storm out of the shop."

As Kisuke stood up to find his cellphone, a dark smile came across Gigi's lips as she remembered zombifying the duo after their fatal run-in with Bazz-B and Cang Du. She'd had such fun with them….

But she dismissed any idea of turning them into her zombies again. Kisuke would routinely pump her full of the blood thinner, keeping up his promise of what would happen if she tried using her powers. Thankfully she was allowed to use Blut Vene in order to avoid any cuts that might lead to a fatal disaster but she understood the ramifications if she was too reckless. Slumping in her chair, Gigi put her tea down and got up. She told Kisuke to tell them to meet in her room. Considering how she treated them, things might get explosive.

 _ **An hour later….**_

Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto walked into the shop. The pair had left their Gigais at Orihime's since they were planning on hunting for Hollows soon. "Hello, Kisuke," Toshiro addressed as they walked in. "What's so important?"

Kisuke cocked his thumb to the room at the end of the hallway. "The room on the far left. Someone would like to talk to you. Oh, and keep the punching to a minimum, okay? I've enough to deal with without having to remodel my place."

The duo looked at each other confused before walking down the hallway. Toshiro slowly opened the door and looked inside. Both him and Rangiku gasped in sheer horror when they saw Gigi sitting in a chair right next to her bed. "YOU!" Rangiku roared in fury.

"I-" Gigi started, realizing this might have been a really bad idea, especially since they were both carrying weapons and she was powerless.

Rangiku stormed over to Gigi and promptly slapped the taste out of her mouth. "You little witch!" the lieutenant spat. She slapped her again, this time on the other cheek. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU-"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted, stopping her from drawing her sword. "Remember her powers! You draw blood and you'll be zombified again." He turned to Gigi and noted how she just stood there. "Why did you call us here?" he asked. He was aware of Gigi's survival and was vehemently against it; however, because Kisuke acted with self-autonomy there was little he could do.

The antenna-head stared at her hands for a moment, a tear running down her face from the sting of her smacked cheeks. "I feel empty. I don't know what to do anymore. His Majesty and all my friends are gone. I don't have a home anymore," she lamented.

"And we're supposed to feel sorry for you?!" It was clear that Rangiku wanted to strangle the girl from the burning rage in her eyes. "After all you've done to us! Do you have any idea what we've lost thanks to you?! The lives you've taken and destroyed?"

"I know. And…" Gigi sighed as she said the words. "I'm sorry. For everything. I've nothing left to give you but I am sorry."

Crossing his arms, Toshiro stared at the Sternritter, the source of their torment, with judgmental eyes. "And you think apologizing makes up for all you've done? Rangiku and I lost most of our lifespans when Kurotsuchi cured us of your zombification!"

Nodding, Gigi looked at the captain with eyes that showed him how empty she was on the inside. "I know. I'm sorry…" she said in a low voice. "Do whatever you like to me. But please don't make me bleed. Kisuke's been pumping me full of blood thinners," she begged.

Cautiously, Toshiro moved closer to her. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked out curiosity. "Apologizing to us isn't going to bring back the Vandenreich."

Still sitting in her chair, Gigi sighed. "I know. But I don't really have a purpose anymore. So I thought I might try seeking forgiveness to give my life meaning."

"A Zombie seeking redemption? That's an oxymoron," Rangiku noted.

"Do whatever you want with me," Gigi finally said. "If it'll make up for what I've done, do whatever you want to me."

Both captain and lieutenant looked at each other and realized she was serious. "Well, Rangiku?" Toshiro said.

It took a few minutes but Rangiku finally calmed down. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the Sternritter. She'd felt violated and humiliated after being freed from her control. To make matters worse, her lifespan had been severely reduced. Crossing her arms, Rangiku decided that she'd humiliate the Sternritter like she humiliated them. "Take off your clothes," she demanded.

Toshiro glared at his lieutenant. He couldn't fault her for hating Gigi but there were limits to how far vindictiveness could go. "Rangiku!"

"Take your clothes off," Rangiku repeated. "If you're serious about apologizing."

Nodding, the wiry Sternritter reached for her Quincy uniform and stripped in front of the two. Toshiro quickly closed the door so that Kisuke and the others couldn't see them. Gigi didn't stop until she'd removed every last article of clothing. Even her socks were removed. Toshiro couldn't fight the blush as the Sternritter stood before him, naked as the day Kisuke brought her back to life. Her body was lean and thin, with small, perky breasts.

Not satisfied, Rangiku gestured to her captain and herself. "Now I want you to suck my captain off while you finger me!" she demanded. If she couldn't physically punish the girl, she could debase her through other means.

Toshiro whirled around and scowled at his lieutenant. "Rangiku, enough! None of this is necessary and it belittles your statio-Hey!" he shouted when Gigi got down before him and tugged his pants off. "Stop that!"

Ignoring Toshiro's protests, Gigi pulled down his underwear and gripped his flaccid cock. Rangiku watched in satisfaction as the Sternritter started to jerk her captain off. This girl had used them as her playthings; now, she would return the favor. She walked over to the door and locked it before walking back to them and started to strip out of her clothes. "C'mon, Captain. You strip too," she said with a sly smile. As soon as her lower half was exposed, Gigi took her free hand and touched her womanhood.

When Toshiro's manhood was at full hardness, Gigi took him into her mouth like she was ordered to. The captain tried and failed to suppress the moan as she took him into his mouth. Gigi hummed at the hot taste of her former zombie while her hand went to the boy's balls. Toshiro's hand grabbed Gigi's head as his legs wobbled.

Rangiku fondled her large breasts as Gigi's fingers touched her pussy. "Mmmhhh…" she moaned when she felt Gigi's fingers dip into her entrance. Her fingers pinched her nipples and she sighed heavenly. She'd been so caught up in all the chaos and rebuilding of the Seireitei that she hadn't found the time for personal pleasure. If Gigi was truly repentant for what she'd done, Rangiku was going to rectify that.

Gigi bobbed her head back and forth, her tongue flattened by the boy's girth; it surprised her that someone so small could have genitals this big. Unused to the pleasurable feel of a woman's mouth, Toshiro lost himself to the inner desire when Gigi playfully massaged his balls. Both hands gripped Gigi's head and he started to uncontrollably thrust into her mouth. Gigi gagged as Toshiro's length slid deeper down her throat; while she wasn't used to being at someone else's mercy, the sadist in her enjoyed being taken advantage of. Her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head while her hand left Toshiro's balls to rub her own pussy.

"Can't…stop…" Toshiro groaned as he felt his sac tighten. Slamming his cock down Gigi's throat as far as he could go, Toshiro squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as he came in Gigi's mouth. To Gigi's delight, Rangiku also let out a lewd moan before gushing all over hand. Gigi's mouth was filled with hot spunk and she gagged with pleasure. Toshiro pulled out of her mouth and staggered for a moment before steadying herself. Gigi swallowed the load in her mouth and pulled her fingers out of Rangiku's cunt.

Gigi stood up and wrapped her slim arms around Rangiku's waist. She was starting to not care if the two Soul Reapers forgave her anymore. Right now she was so aroused and because she wasn't as popular with the boys as Candice and Bambi, who merely killed any good looking guys she flirted with, it'd been so long since she'd last been intimate. She'd never gotten it on with any of her zombies since she wasn't exactly into necrophilia.

Her small hands cupped Rangiku's ass while she kissed the lieutenant. Rangiku felt turned-on when she tasted her captain on Gigi's tongue when it slipped into her mouth. Moaning into Gigi's mouth, Rangiku slowly felt her anger subside as she made out with the Sternritter. Putting her hands on the Z Sternritter's shoulders, the lieutenant pushed the antenna-head onto her bed before turning to her captain. Winking at him, she walked over to the girl and straddled her face. Gigi got the picture and smiled before Rangiku sat on her face. Her tongue eagerly licked the woman's snatch. Her own hands played with her dripping pussy while she spread her legs wide in invitation to Toshiro.

The small captain tried to fight the temptation. He knew that this was wrong on so many levels and that he should just put his clothes back on and leave Rangiku to her "revenge" in peace before reprimanding her. But the sight of his sexy lieutenant being eaten out by another girl who was playing with herself was too good a sight to ignore. His cock, which had gone back to full hardness from watching the two, throbbed madly in want. Unable to take it anymore, Toshiro whipped off his remaining clothes, got onto the bed and spread Gigi's legs. The Zombie let out a moan into Rangiku's cunt when she felt Toshiro roughly plunge his cock into her.

Spurred on by the horrid memory of how he became her plaything, Toshiro fucked Gigi as hard as he could. Gigi rolled her blue eyes into the back of her head as she felt the captain fill her. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into Rangiku's snatch. The strawberry blonde hummed in pleasure. Her hands gripped Gigi's head while she began to grind her pussy into Gigi's face. Her mouth opened up to let out a low moan when Gigi spread her pink folds and licked her. "Fuck, she's good…" the lieutenant groaned.

"Yeah!" Toshiro huffed as he pistoned in and out of her. His cock felt sublime while wrapped in her wet walls. It wasn't his first time with a woman, having had several intimate nights with Momo recently. That being said, Gigi almost had the tightness of a virgin and she kept squeezing him ever so tightly that it was making him lose himself."She's tight!" he groaned, his balls slapping her asshole while his long shaft drilled her cunt. The Z Sternritter gripped Rangiku's wide thighs while she felt absolute bliss.

' _If this is what forgiveness feels like, then I love it!'_ the helpless Sternritter thought. She could barely breath from being smothered by Rangiku's pussy and her ass but didn't care. She felt way too good to care about anything like that. Her nose pressed against her clit while her tongue continued to explore the inside of Rangiku's womanhood. "Ah! Mmmmh! Mmmmmmmmh!" she moaned into the muff in her mouth. Her hands slid to Rangiku's juicy ass and squeezed her tender cheeks.

Rangiku's eyes widened when she felt her body start to tingle and heat up again. Having her enemy eat her out while her captain fucked the daylights out of her could not have been a bigger turn—on and Gigi's tongue was licking all of her most sensitive parts. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" she groaned. Her hands went to her large breasts and pinched her pink nipples. She felt Gigi's finger poke at her asshole and it flipped her switch. "Ah! Cumming!" she shouted before gushing all over Gigi's face.

Gigi and Toshiro both let out a deep moan, Gigi's muffled from Rangiku's squirting snatch, as they came in unison. Gigi, for the first time since her rebirth, felt absolute bliss as Toshiro blew his load inside of her. Her walls clamped down on Toshiro's cock until he couldn't take it anymore. Throwing his head back, the snow-haired captain released inside the Sternritter, filling her to the brim with his white cum. "Mmmmmmhhhhh!" Gigi moaned into Rangiku's pussy while drinking her juices.

Rangiku finally got off of Gigi's face and let the girl breath. Taking deep breaths, Gigi wiped her face clean with an arm. Toshiro pulled out of her and cooled down while his cum trickled out of the girl's pussy. Thankfully for Toshiro, Gigi couldn't have children; the trade-off for the Z Schrift.

Gigi hummed as she lay on the bed, her hands going to her small breasts and fondling them with a sultry smile on her face. "So…feel better now?" she asked her former captives.

Toshiro, remembering his proper conduct, quickly put his clothes back on and looked at Rangiku. Despite wanting to reprimand her, he couldn't help but understand why she felt the need to have their way with Gigi. "Well, Rangiku?"

Scowling, Rangiku reached for her clothes. "It's a start."

Sitting up, Gigi sat on the edge of the bed. "How about this, lieutenant. Anytime you're in the World of the Living, you can do whatever you like to me," she offered.

"Fine," Rangiku's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "But next time its gonna hurt…" she warned, making a mental note to go grab a few things from Nemu.

Gigi was practically giddy with joy. "Oh, that sounds wonderful!" She was practically drooling at the thought of Rangiku whipping her. "Could I call you mistress from now on?" she begged.

"That should be obvious, bitch," Rangiku said, not bothering to use Gigi's name. Toshiro looked at her apprehensively but, again, kept quiet; if they were both okay with this than he shouldn't stop it. Once the two Soul Reapers were clothed, they said goodbye to Gigi and left.

Naked, sweating and having a womb full of cum, Gigi lay back on the bed and smiled warmly. It looked like she'd found her purpose after all….

The End


End file.
